A Third of A Human
by LegoLassss
Summary: Scarlett is in an interesting position, Embry doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he imprints on her on her first day of school, and Seth imprints on her mom. Embry/OC, Paul/OC, Seth/OC, Possible Leah/Kellan Lutz...chaps get longer after no.3
1. School Time

**This is my first Embry, well, twilight Fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not that amazing. I own nothing to do with twilight, I only own Scarlett.**

"Scarlett!" My mom called from the kitchen. I finished dressing in my room, and then ran downstairs quickly, and jumped over the side of the banister about half way down. I straightened out, and moon walked into the living room, picking up my satchel bag before walking into the kitchen quickly. I picked up a couple of chocolate pop tarts, stuffing the first in my mouth before swallowing down a glass of orange juice in one.

"Chew your food!" My mum said in a stern voice, laughing after wards at my immediate imitation of her mom voice. After a moment of continued stuffing, mom looked me up and down. "You're not wearing that on your first day are you?" she asked incredulously. I looked down at my high-heeled black boots, thick glittery red and black tights with my favourite black long trouser shorts. So far, not so bad. I looked over at the mirror and saw nothing wrong with my 'When Life gives you lemons, scoot away and call your mom' tee shirt. I shrugged, and looked back at my mom.

"I don't see what the problem is." I said simply, with my most innocent look. I looked down at my fingernails which were colored with neon green polish, and she sighed.

"You're not wearing a jumper Scar. I _know_ you don't feel the cold, but…"

"But people will make fun of me again. I know mom, but I just want to be myself… they're gonna laugh at me anyway. I'm the only person here who's not Native American, not to mention my condition. I don't _really _think that they'll be laughing at the no jumper thing." I said, sighing before running a hand through my long black hair.

"You're as much Native American as the rest of them honey. You know that your great grandmother was one of the Quilettes." She retorted, smiling at me. "And no-one is going to laugh at you." She continued, although I didn't really believe her.

My skin is pale white, with just a hint of the darkness I was meant to have. My mother's skin was slightly paler than mine, strange with my father being a Caucasian, I never questioned it, but now that we'd moved here I felt the effects of not looking like the stereotype more than ever.

We'd just moved into the Reservation about four days before my first day in the Quilette High School, and I was looking forward to meeting people my own age, hence the jumping and moon walking. I stuffed the last of the pop tarts in my mouth, and kissed my mom on the forehead quickly, running out of the house after picking up my money and keys from the table.


	2. Bang! and the war is on!

I walked through the school gates casually, trying to give the impression of nonchalant je ne sais quoi. As usual, my footfall was much more graceful than most of the other students, meaning it wasn't that hard to achieve this goal. The school was bigger, and smaller than I'd imagined. It was made up of two buildings which looked like large houses which made it a small school compared to usual, but there were about a hundred kids milling around outside, which was more than I'd have expected.

I walked up to the first building, and swept quickly through the door marked 'Reception'.

"Hi, I'm hee for my first day, I'm Scarlett…" I said trailing off slowly. "Is that normal?" I asked quickly as a group of tall muscular boys who looked like they'd be more at home at a beach than at this school ran past wearing nothing but jeans, well that was all I could see anyway.

"Oh, hello Scarlett, and yes it is at the moment." The young woman behind the desk said, staring after them grinning. I leant slightly against the desk and smiled at her. She was beautiful, but when she turned back to me, I saw she had a series of scars down the side of her face. It didn't really matter to me, I'd seen plenty of people with scars. "I'm Emily the school secretary." She said cheerfully. "Sorry about this…" she continued, standing up with a stack of papers. "Here's your map, your timetable, your homeroom which'll have to be signed by your home room teacher. Then there's your first day slips, you'll have to bring those back before you leave, your textbooks, please sign here for those… and last and by all means least, I'm sorry about this one, your _'I love the Res'_ T-shirt. You don't have to wear that one." She said apologetically. I nodded slowly, signing various slips and putting my textbooks into my satchel.

I said thank you to the lady at the desk, and she reminded me just to call her Emily when I referred to her as Miss. I turned to the doors and grinned, taking in a deep breath as I walked through them. If Emily was anything to go by, I was going to like this new school. I drifted into an immediate 'Happy Haze' as I stood on the bottom step of the small stairs which stood there.

As soon as my happiness had come, it was taken away, this was brought in the form of a rather tall boy wearing nothing but long jeans and trainers who slammed into my, sending all of my new textbooks skidding across the floor.

I bent to pick them up and saw the boy begin to help me. I began muttering things about 'idiots' and things along that line.

"Sorry." The boy's voice was deep and sounded like it should come from someone a lot older than a school boy. "Quil shoved me, and I went flying." he said, shoving his friend playfully. He turned to grin at me again, and I glared at him, pushing past him as hard as I could. His eyes went wide, and I heard him shouting after me as I made my way towards the second building, and my assigned locker.

When I finally made it there, the boy was standing in my way of it. One of him, one of me, I make that War o'clock, don't you?


	3. Twist and Shout!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

"Hey!" The boy pulled one of his hands out of the front pockets of his jeans and waved at me, grinning. I walked up to him, only then realizing that he was leaning _on_ my locker, not even next to it, but _on_ it!

"Could you move?" I asked in an obviously sour tone. Shockingly, the boy continued to grin, apparently happy I was talking to him. When he didn't bother to shift his 6 foot 8 body out of the way, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I joined him in front of my locker, and shoved him out of the way. This wiped the smile off his face. It was my turn to grin as he looked down for a moment. Opening my locker, I found that with it being much larger than the ones back home, I was able to fit all my stuff in it easily.

"So... you're Scarlett? I'm Embry.... Emily told me." he added slowly when I fixed him with my best death glare before turning back to rearranging my stuff in my locker. I put up a rather large picture of me and my mom, one which I'd acquired a few years back from her personal album. Most people hate baby pictures, but I revel in them.

"Yeah." I said coldly, fixing a few of my best friend's pictures along side the first one. I stuck my tongue out the corner of my mouth whilst concentrating, and heard a small noise from my left. Looking up through my overlong side fringe, I frowned at him, willing him to get the message and leave. Unfortunately for him, he just stood there staring. "Listen Embryo, or whatever your name is, I don't appreciate loud mouthed, jock boys looking for an extra notch in their bedposts hanging around. I'm not going to fall head over heels in love with you just because every other girl here has." I waited for a second, suddenly angry at the look of confusion in the guy's eyes.

"My name's not Embryo an-"

"Do I really look like I care?" I shot over my shoulder as I slammed my locker door shut and made my way down the hall to Home Room. After that, I got directions to my first period of th day - American History. Once there, I handed a slip to the teacher, an old man with more gray than white in his long thick hair. He smiled warmly wen he read the name and shook my hand, welcoming me to the class.

"Everyone, this is Scarlett, um... Scarlett Juliet-Whitlock." He said, consulting the slip for my surname. "I hope everyone here will welcome her to the class." he finished, smiling at them all. I turned from him to smile too, hoping for positive looks back. As my eyes swept the room, I noticed a lot of looks from my peers, not all good, but none of hem horrible either. They were just trying to figure out who I was, and why I was here no doubt.

As my eyes swept the room, I took in a deep breath of contentment. I like American History more than any of my other subjects. I'm good at American History. (Sorry for the obvious Mean Girls reference here) _Nothing _in this class could mess me up. Except _him_.

"I think, Scarlett, I'm going to have trouble placing you in my class, you see most of the other girls have partners..." my teacher began, straining to find me a seat. Staring at the boy, I force myself to look elsewhere so as not to get caught.

According to Quliette legends, when you find your soul mate, and you look into their eyes for the first time, you fall in love with them completely, and there's nothing you, or anyone else will be able to do about it. You'll love that person until the day you die. If this is right, then I think I just looked into that person's eyes for a second too long.

"Sir, I haven't got a project partner, and I could show Scarlett all the stuff we've been doing quite easily... she could come sit by me if you want." My eyes flickered between the teacher and the love of my life quickly.

"Okay, Scarlett take your seat please, the topic we're on at the moment is the Civil War. If you'll all open your books to page 68, we'll get started after I take the role call." the last sentence is aimed at everyone, so after I take my seat and pull out my textbook along with my 'If God wanted conformity, why did he give us Free Will?' pencil case which my mom bought me in fifth grade.

Looking over at the boy beside me, I notice he seems to be quite tall compared to the other kids in the class. I smile, and he holds out one of his hands, which I shake happily.

"Scarlett..." I say, waiting for him to end the sentence with his name.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater." He says in the clear, deep voice I remember from when he was talking to the teacher. We grin at each other for a moment, before turning once again to our books. "Didn't you and your mom just move into the house across from me and _my _mom?" he asks rather patiently as I finish the questions a few moments after he does. They were all pretty easy.

"Um, I guess so, I haven't seen you around much really." I said as nonchalantly as possible considering I can literally _hear_ my heart pumping the blood round my body faster than usual. He grins and takes my book to read the answers I'd given.

"Your favorite Civil War soldier's a guy called Jasper Whitlock?" he asks, interested, and I find myself unable to refuse him the reason.

"Yeah, he's like my great-great-great-something-or-another's-brother. After their parents died, Jasper basically brought him up until he got a good posting in the Army, and went off to join." I explained, searching his face for emotions, elated when he raised his eyebrows and grinned. I smiled back meekly, trying to steady my heart beat.

**Well, a couple of twists to the story there. **

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? Good or not, I'd still like to hear it.**


	4. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

_Stop it Scar!_ I jumped slightly at my mom's appearance in my head. We have always had a slight telepathic link, but we usually left each other alone for privacy.

_What is it mom? I _do_ have a right to fall in love don't I? _I asked angry about the intrusion.

_You know you're not the one who's in love here sweetie. _My mom's voice whispered sadly into my head. I frowned, told her I didn't understand. _There are some things in this world which no-one quite understands. You've used the link to absorb my feelings honey. _

_So I'm _not_ in love with Seth?_ I asked slowly whilst writing down the new assignment, my brain suddenly devoid of all feelings towards Seth. I just feel slightly angry now, annoyed that my feelings are so linked with my mom's that I can't fall head over heels with the right guy.

_Don't be like that... even I thought you were in love with him for a bit. Right up until I realized you couldn't be. _

_Why couldn't I be mom? Is there something wrong with me or something?_ I asked coldly. I felt her physically flinch whilst taking a tray of fresh chocolates out of the refrigerator. She was in the new shop, getting everything ready for the grand opening of her shop, La Chocolaterie.

_No honey. It's just that that boy, Embry imprinted on you. Surely you realized that? _I paused with my pen halfway to the page, shocked.

_No. _I say quietly, dropping the pen to the page and looking up in shock. _Is that why he was by my locker, and looked so hurt when I called him Embryo? _I ask, slumping in my chair.

_Yep. _

_But... he can't.... If he's imprinted on me, then I'll be forced to like him. To love him even. Is that fair? _I ask, running a hand through my hair. Shaking my head, I snarl softly through my teeth. It's _not _fair!

_I'm sure when I meet Seth, he'll imprint on me, just like I fell in love with him. It's the facts of life. _My mother says quietly, Dripping chocolate artfully across a new batch of mint ripples.

I'm getting angry now. I'm trying to calm down, but I can't. My lips are beginning to curl over my teeth, and I can feel myself shaking uncontrollably.

_Calm down Scarlett! _My mom begins, pausing the chocolate making at last. I can't stop it, and so my mother shouts through our heads. _CALM DOWN! _

_I CAN'T _I shout back. She wipes her hands and says she's coming to pick me up. Can I hold on for that long. I shake my head slowly, causing Seth and a couple of other people in my class to look round.

"It's not fair." I snarl, rubbing my arm as I take short sharp breaths. People around me begin to look alarmed, and ask me over and over whether I'm okay. Do I need the nurse? I stand up quickly, picking up my bag, not bothering with my books and running out of the room at a fast pace. As I pass a group of boys, one of them asks if I'm allowed out of my lesson. I ignore them and continue running. As I hit the trees, I speed up until I'm hurtling through the forest as fast as I can.

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? Good or not, I'd still like to hear it. Sorry it's not that long, and it's a little different, but chapters reflect my moods, and I wanted to get this one out before tomorrow.  
**


	5. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

I run until I can't take in another breath, and then I decide to jump. I jump impossibly high and far, falling into a low crouch in front of a large bear. Maybe a good hunt will take my mind off things back home.

I'm about to pounce when I smell a vampire in the close vicinity. I look up, my hands releasing the animal as I sniff the air for another whiff of it.

Curling up my nose at the faint stench, I turn my head to the south, and see the figure step into the light. _Yep, definitely a vampire_ I think as it, _he_ begins to sparkle, his skin like diamonds in the sunlight. The way his hands are outstretched, I can see that he means no harm by his presence. Probably just here for the same reason I am. It's then that I notice he's not alone.

Out of the shadows step three others, all with the same expression of curiosity. I decide to humor them, there's no harm in talking to them, they wouldn't be able to hurt me if they tried after all.

The first says softly, but loud enough that I can hear him, "I'm Carlisle, and this is Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper." He gestures at them one by one by one and I nod in understanding.

"Scarlett." I respond, calling across the small meadow which I'm standing in. They begin to walk towards me slowly. This isn't worrying, it happens every time I get caught hunting by their kind.

After about ten seconds, they reach me. I smile slowly, my lips curving upwards into a crooked smirk like expression. That turns into a small chuckle as I see their immediate reaction, the men moving quickly to the front, the women pushed to the back. I bite my lip gently, still teasing them as I raise one eyebrow and look up to the left of them, with an 'Okay Then!' look at the obvious display of macho dominance.

I shake my head slowly as if to ask what they want, and again, the first one I saw speaks clearly with a slight English Accent.

"We mean you no harm." he says warily. I understand this, vampires are usually quite territorial about their temporary hunting grounds. I my smile becomes friendly, and he responds with a slightly hesitant smile of his own. I like him, I tell myself immediately.

"Nor I to you or any of your family." I say respectfully, raising my right hand to shake his. I know I should be more careful about who I consult with, but he these vampire smell different. They don't have the sting of human blood around them like most. I have to say that I'm intrigued.

Carlisle took my hand and shook it firmly. I guessed that he was their leader. Unfortunately another Coven I couldn't use my 'Take me to your leader' reference on.

Instead, I hold my fingers up so that two of my fingers like so -

Two fingers to the left, two to the right, hoping they've seen an episode of Star Trek, and I say "Live long and Prosper!"

They grin, and visibly relax at this gesture, and taking that to be a good sign, I decide to ask them a question.

"So... are you guys passing through, or...?" I ask slowly, letting the question trail off.

"We maintain a permanent residence nearby." One of the others speaks up for the first time. I lean over to the right so that I can peer through the protective wall of who I can only assume are her brothers, to look at the small form of the girl Alice.

"So do I." I reply sweetly, and grin at her. Alice grins back.

"You do?" Asks the one named Edward interestedly. I nod, looking up at him as innocently as possible. "Where about?" I look at him suspiciously.

"Why d'you want to know?" I ask. His face twitches and he backs off.

"You're not a Vampire." The other female, Esme says, pushing in front of the barriers made by her Coven males. I decide to praise her for her unrivaled skills of observation, and she looks quite cuddly almost like a mommy, so I step forwards and hug her. After stiffening for a moment, she slips her arms around me too, and hugs me back. I release her and step back, blushing.

"Sorry." I say slowly, looking down at my feet. Shuffling, I say "You just looked cuddly." there's a small outburst of chuckling, mostly male, and I look up, offended before giving them my best death-pout.

"We're not laughing at you!" Carlisle said quickly, before explaining. "It's just that in our family, I am the father and Esme, the one you just hugged is the mother." I smile.

"Well, if the shoe fits." I say, smiling again. I decide to respond to her earlier statement. "Nope, i'm not."

"Not a half-vampire either." She reasoned. I shook my head, waiting for her next attempt at figuring out what I am. "But then, you're not a Shape Shifter or a Child of the Moon." She finished, frowning with frustration over the fact that I'm nothing she's ever come across before. I smile innocently.

"Are you going to tell us what you are?" The one named Alice asks in a high voice, skipping round her brothers and father.

"What if I'm nothing but a human?" I ask softly.

"We saw you running. There's no way a Human can run that fast, not to mention the length which you jumped." She replies, peering up at me with an angelic look on her face.

"Okay... how about you start with telling us your name?" Carlisle spoke up again for the first time in a little while. I turn towards him and speak.

"My name's Scarlett." I say, confused.

"How about your full name? Our surname is Cullen, Jasper's is Hale. What's your's?" He asks. I smile at him again.

"Scarlett. Scarlett Juliet-Whitlock." I relay confidently. He looks startled, and I frown.

"Did you say W-Whitlock?" I look towards the tall blond man who's spoken for the first time. His voice is deep and smooth, openly southern in accent. I smile and nod, having warmed to him immediately..

"You may have heard of my great-grand-uncle. He's Jasper Whitlock, he fought in the Civil War for the south." I say proudly, straightening up. "Come to think of it, you share a name with him. Anyway, I'm babbling on now." I say, stopping myself mid-flow before I end up telling them his life story. I tend to do that sometimes. It's not my fault, I was brought up to admire him, and I do.

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? Good or not, I'd still like to hear it. Embry isn't mentioned I this chapter, but he will be in the next. **


	6. Meet the Parent

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

**Well, I told you Embry would be featured in the next episode of "A Third of a Human", and he is...**

**Embry's POV**

I looked for Scarlett everywhere at lunch. After Seth told me how she just took off, I decided to skip the rest of the day and clear my head by cliff diving for a bit.

I took a running leap over the edge and reveled in the feeling of the air rushing by as I let gravity pull my body towards the surface of the cold waters. The sting of the freezing water over my body felt good, cooling it for the first time in four years.

Walking onto the beach next to the rocks I noticed for the first time that there was a young woman sitting on one of the rocks. I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"So... you're new." I said slowly. The woman looked about 19, and I suspected she was probably Scarlett's sister. Their features were close, but she was paler than her sister, and her hair was lighter and blonder than Scarlett's. I was probably biased, but it seemed to me as if she wasn't quite as beautiful as her sister, but she was still amazing looking in anyone's books.

"Yep. You're Embry right?" she asked not looking up, but down at the dime she was twirling over and between her fingers. When I didn't answer immediately, she looked up. Her eyes were strange. They were bright purple, with gold, red and hazel flecks in them. I flashed back to Scarlett's eyes, and noticed they were the same, except that she had silver flecks as well.

"Yeah... how'd you know?" I asked, sitting down heavily on the rock beside her. She looked up at me and patted my arm, smiling comfortingly at me.

"I believe you just _may_ have imprinted on my daughter." she said, looking back to her coin, which she squeezed gently before throwing it at least ten meters sideways into the sea so that we could watch it bounce across the surface until it got too far away to see.

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked. "More importantly, aren't you about 19?" I continued. Chuckling, she shook her head slowly.

"To the first question... I just know. It's the way you look at her. To the next, well... um, yes and no." she said, picking up a flat rock and looking at it closely.

"What d'you mean?" I asked, frowning as she stood up. I followed as she began to walk up the beach. I caught up to her easily, keeping pace as I stared questioningly at her.

"Okay... it's like this stone okay?" she began. I nodded slowly, and she continued. "It looks like a rock, it feels like a rock, but there are many different things making it up right?" Aggain, I nodded, and she smiled. "You're catching on faster than Scar did when I tried to tell her this. So, if you break it" she said, effortlessly crumbling the rock. "then you find there's a complex mixture of different elements which come together to look like a rock."

"So the rock's not just a rock?" I asked. She stopped and looked up at me for a bit before I realised what she was trying to say. "You're not human?" I asked shocked. "But.... but..." I spluttered.

"I'm not a Vampire. Or a ShapeShifter." She said, beginnig to walk again.

"So what _are_ you?" I asked when I caught up with her. She smiled.

"Look at my eyes. There are all different colours right?" I nodded. "The hazel is what my eye colour should be... the gold flecks are the result of my Vampire vegitarianism..., and the Red is the result of the joining of Vampire and Shape Shifters." I gasped in shock and she continued. "The purple is just the mixture of these three layers of colour in my eyes – Vampire Shape Shifter, and Human."

"So that's what Scarlett is too?" I asked, and she shook her head solemnly.

"You noticed the silver flecks in her eyes?" It was a rhetorical question. I knew that she already knew the answer. "They're from her father. It was a summer whirlwind romance. I know that sounds cheesy and cliché, but listen to the story okay? Anyway. Justin wined me and dined me. I was only young, and I was naieve. We slept together... when I told him I was pregnant, he went strange. I was a month through the pregnancy when he decided to tell me he was a Child of the Moon." she kicked a large boulder over the other sde of the beach in frustration before continuing. "All he wanted was to replicate his kind. I realised he didn't love me, and I left. That was fifteen years ago." she finished.

"So how long's Scarlett been seventeen for?" I asked. She looked up at me, shocked.

"You don't care about what she is?" she asked stopping suddenly and looking back up at me. When I shook my head, she grinned and started walking, saying - "Scar's the only one of her kind, and due to the human blood, the Shape hifter, the Vampire and Child of the Moon chromosones in the genes, she grew quickly to the age of two, then stopped growing all together for about three years, then she just suddenly began growing at normal pace, before speeding up at the end. Weird, I know." she said, laughing slightly.

"So can she imprint?" I asked.

"So far, no... but there's hope. I imprinted on a boy called Seth Clearwater when she let her guard down on the telepathic link we share. It's a little like you and your friends when you phase." she said smiling. "He'll imprint when he looks into my eyes hopefully."

I smiled and said that I was sure he'd love her immediately. Scarlett's mom just grinned happily, before she seemed to remember something, and began to run down the beach.

"Wait!" I shouted. She turned, already at least a hundred meters away. "What's your name? I wanna tell Seth to keep an eye out!" I yelled.

"It's Louisa!" she replied. "But tell him everyone calls me Wesa, or LouLou!" she yelled back, before running again.

**Note: Sorry to Louisa, i'm putting all my friends name's into my stories, 'cause their names seem to fit the characters.**

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." The blond man says slowly and quietly, his thick Southern accent ringing out against my ears. I try not to, but can't stop myself as I run to him and hug him tightly. His arms curl around me and he cuddles me back.

_Mommy! Mommy! Great-grand uncle Jasper! I found him! _I shout through my head.

_Stay there. I'll be there in a few minutes! _she yells back excitedly. I tell her where I am, and she begins to run. I shut off the connection, and enjoy the hug.

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? So, that's what Embry was doing when Scarlett was meeting the Cullens. So... I hope that expains some of the reviewer's questions. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers -**

Dancer Light

AutumnSpring

iReadTwilight07

GundamGirlie456

Lulu Anne

Perfect love kills all fear

Jasmine-Ali-Luv

And especially my first reviewer for this story...

queenlivi14


	7. Sarah

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

**Louisa**

I ran across the beach at my slowest speed, still fast for a human. I was going to get to meet Jasper. _The_ Jasper Whitlock, of whom the only memories my father took with him to vampirism. He was talked of incessantly. He was a vampire.

As I hit the trees, I sped up, sprinting in the direction my daughter had indicated. I ran for about a minute, before I collided with another person. I say a person, and mean a -

"Sarah!" I yelled, hugging her fiercely. Sarah was Scarlett's oldest friend, and I couldn't have wished for a better one for her. Sarah, a half vampire, had spent her life living in Miami - where we all met - and then for the past year she'd lived in Hawaii.

"Okay!" she squealed, her voice muffled as I squeezed the air out of her. "Do you think I could see Scar before you kill me?" she asked, gasping for breath.

"Sorry! I just can't believe you're here! Now!" I said, releasing her at last.

"Yeah, well... Scar asked me to come check out her new house, and you know I can't refuse her when she pouts sweetly." Sarah replied as we began to run again, this time slower than before.

"To tell you the truth, you _were_ expected... Scarlett doesn't like the weather and the lack of 'big cityness' as she puts it, but y'know, it feels like home to me."

"Yeah, I understand." Sarah replied, reaching over to pat Louisa on the shoulder, before grinning and speeding up, shouting over her shoulder - "Come on - people to see, things to do!" Louisa grinned at the back of Sarah's head as she sped up to overtake her.

Louisa thought about how she couldn't have asked for a better best friend for her daughter. Sarah had been there since just after Scarlett was born, and she'd been the closest person to her, not caring when she grew... or didn't.

Sarah - a half vampire, lived most of her life with Scarlett and Louisa in the warm sunshine of Miami, before moving to hawaii a year ago, but Louisa still felt close to her, Sarah being part of the family. All three of them stuck together, and Lou felt good having her there at that moment.

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? Sorry this chapter is so short... it's just an introduction to the character of Sarah basically... This chapter is dedicated to my longest reviewer -**

queenlivi14

**And to GundamGirlie456 - Sarah**


	8. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

We stand in the clearing for about ten minutes before mom arrives, with me fidgeting wildly in anticipation. My mom was the one who'd been told the stories about Gra-...Uncle Jaspers better... anyway, so she's the one who met his brother, my great-grand-father. He died before I was born, so I expect she's even more excited than I am.

"She'll be here soon." I assure the large group of people with me. A few minutes ago I saw Carlisle speaking into a slimline cell phone, and soon after, we were joined by another group of people who introduced themselves as the rest of the family.

"I don't doubt that." Jasper said in his low Southern Accent. "I'm sure if she's half as excited to meet me as I am in return, then she'll be running at full pelt at the moment." he continued in a solemn voice. I look at him, and raise an eyebrow. Chuckling he speaks again. "I may not look or sound it, but I'm about as excited as a vampire can get right now." I smile, and he returns it in kind.

Suddenly, I get a strong whiff of my mom's scent, and look towards the east. The others' heads follow, meaning we're all looking that way when my mom walks calmly into the clearing with another person in tow. I run to them, eyes wide, and hug Sarah fiercely.

"Jeez! Put me down! You're almost as bad as your mother!" she complains, ruining it with a grin.

"Sorry. I just missed you is all." I say, grinning back wickedly, before pulling the two of them towards the Cullen/Hale family. Uncle Jasper wraps his arms around mom immediately, pulling her into a tight hug. Sarah moves quickly to the dark haired brunette called Bella, and begins their conversation by asking her if she's ever read any of Jane Austen's books.

"Do you want to come back to our house? It's going to rain soon." Auntie Alice says suddenly from beside me. I want to say yes, but not being sure, I look to my mom. That is until she utters the most beautiful words I've ever heard. "We've got plenty of food if you're hungry." I picked her up and twirled her around, asking where their house is and how do I get there.

Laughter erupts from the others, and I place her back to the ground, hanging my head in shame. Fortunately, she stands about a foot shorter than me, so when I did this, she was able to wink at me, making me feel better immediately.

After a further few minutes, we arrived at the Cullen's 'permanent residence', and sat down on the couch. It's actually very comfortable in their house, open plan and spacious. Sarah's still talking to Bella, and now her daughter Renesmee has joined the conversation. Just as I'm beginning to wonder who I'm supposed to talk to, Auntie Alice asks me about my top. I look down at it and smile.

"Well, it was from when my mom used to tell me the saying. I have loads with quotes on them (See profile page for all the quotes from her Tee Shirts). My favorite one is one which says - 'You have one advantage over me: you can kiss my ass. I cant.' I know it's not a very nice quote, but I like it." I say, looking down at the look on her face when I told her.

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? This chapter is dedicated to my longest reviewer -**

**_queenlivi14_**

**And to GundamGirlie456 - Sarah**


	9. Hot Men and Auntie Alice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

To my surprise, she was grinning. After running off for a moment, she ran back to my side with a t-shirt identical to the one i'd told her about. I gin and she hugs me.

"Finally!" I say, causing most of the room to look at us. "See mom? I'm _not_ the only person ever to have bought that this one, Auntie Alice did too!" I tell my mom, screwing up my face and poking my tongue out at her. Some of the people around me looked stunned, but others were laughing along with me and Alice.

The little girl whom, it was explained to me was Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee, runs towards me and jumps onto my lap, before planting her hand on my cheek. I freeze as her memories flood through my mind, erasing ever thought other than the ones she's allowing me to view.

After a moment, I begin to realize that everything she shows me contains at least the slightest image of Embry. Quickly, she alters the memories so that they act as my own. Laughing on the beach... Seeing his wolf form digging it's claws into the ground eagerly... butting fists with Jacob as I swing on a swing in the Cullen's backyard.I jolt back to reality and pull her hand from my face, gasping.

"He's not that bad you know." she says in a shrill, but somehow wise voice, and it takes me a moment to remember how old she is. "You should give him a chance." she continues.

"So what? Now I'm meant to be taking relationship advice from a eighteen month old half-born?" I ask incredulously. I could say more, like the fact that her 'protector' Jacob was in love with her mom, but I decided not to be cruel. Edward raises an eyebrow, and I look over to him. "Sorry." I mumble, thinking he's reacting to the half-born reference. He's not.

"I don't mind you calling her a half-born, but I'd prefer you didn't. I have a question though." Edward adds the last sentence quietly, knowing we can all still hear.

"Shoot." I reply quickly. You can't deny that he's attractive, and is used to getting female attention, but he's actually slightly less attractive than his 'brother' Emmett... but nothing could beat his 'father' H-O-T! I bet he'd look good without a top on. I begin to imagine Edward, Emmett and Carlisle in a hot face, even hotter body contest. I get up to comparing their butts, when...

"Do you mind if I cut you off there?" he asks quickly, with a pained expression on his visage. "But I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of that comparison." I was saying that out loud? "That was certainly very graphic." he continued eyes wide.

"You can read minds?" I squeak. He nods, looking more pained as I try _and fail miserably_ to erase the thoughts of Carlisle's rear end from my head.

"Maybe if you stopped thinking about that, it would help!" he says, sounding strained. I look down in embarrassment, and thankfully he chooses not to relay to the others the topic of my thoughts, for which I will be ever grateful. I think this, and he looks over to me and smiles crookedly.

I am just about to speak when there is a knock on the door, followed by a group of people entering the house with out a single response being made. This surprises me until I notice the boy from my class - Seth amoungst them. He walks straight up to Edward and the butt fists. I'm shocked for a moment about how they manage to ignore the stench of each other, but decide to dismiss the thought.

I gasp as mom walks straight up to Seth and begins to make out with him before he's even seen what she looks like. Pulling back, she looks into his eyes, and he grins. "Imprinting complete!" I murmur, and one of the others looks around at me. It's Embry. Great!

He walks over to me slowly, cautiously, and sits down next ot me. I don't look at him, much to his obvious discomfort, but start up a very detailed discussion with Alice about her shoes. This goes on for about ten minutes, before Alice looks over my shoulder and grins. I look too, and see my mom and Seth holding hands and talking with their heads close, like they've been together for way longer than ten minutes. I smile warmly. I guess sometimes imprinting is good.

"Sometimes it is." I look round at the sound of Edward's voice. In my perifial vision, I see that Embry is looking between us both with a questioning look on his face. "I don't believe I got to ask you that question earlier." he continues.

"No, I don't believe you did. My answer is still that of 'Shoot' though." I say, standing up to face him. I notice that Embry does too. This could be annoying...

"How did you know about Jacob?" he asks. I blush and bite my lip nervously.

"I um, well..." I begin slowly.

"She can know someone's entire past by any form of contact. Some people are harder to read than others though." I smile as my mom relays this information to Edward, and his expression is priceless. "She can tell you anything about any one of the people in this room." I blush. I can, all except for two people. I glance over Bella and Embry quickly, and Edward nods in understanding.

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? I'm working towards 50 reviews, and I'm halfway *coughhintcough*. This chapter is dedicated to -**

**_AutumnSpring because she made me laugh when I was bored.  
_**

**And to GundamGirlie456 - Sarah**


	10. Wolves and Cheese

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

"I can't tell Bella's, or..." I trailed off, blushing slightly when more people turned to stare in our direction. My mom was looking at me confused. Edward just smiled warmly at his wife, before looking back to me.

"No-one can." He says simply. "She's unreadable, unless she lets her guard down, which is rare." He continues. Somehow the way he looks at his wife whilst he says this leads me to believe that she lets her guard down a lot for _him_. Edward looks at me quickly and grins lopsidedly. I blush again and stare at my feet for a few moments before someone asks -

"You said 'or'. Is there someone else you can't read?" This came from Esme. I look over to her and feign innocence.

"Did I?" I ask sweetly, hoping she'll leave it at that. Unfortunatley she doesn't, and after a few seconds of hard staring, I crumble. "I can't tell Embry's past either." I say, sighing as he runs quickly to my side like a hopeful puppy. I'm trying to be annoyed at him, but when he pouts he's just so damn cute. I ignore the fake cough coming from the bronze haired git, and turn to him.

"Hi." He says dejectedly. He really looks sad. I begin to feel bad for him, so I decide to stop the ignoring stage and start a conversation.

"D'you like..." I try to think of something easy to talk about, which won't take much time to get over and done with. "Cheese?" I finish lamely. The look one his face when I talk is nothing short of adorable. This kind of annoys me, but I force myself to be civil.

"Yeah!" He begins, grinning at me. He begins to talk, but I'm not really listening. I just smile and nod every so often, and he seems to be happy with that. I look down. Why doesn't this guy ever try wearing a top.

I interrupt him mid sentence. "How come you can't be bothered to put a top on in the morning?" I ask him. "It's not that hard, everyone else does it." I say slowly. I suppose you could say that my tone is cold, but...

"Um..." he says, before running out of the house. I get pushed in the direction of the door he exited through, so I wrinkle my nose dejectedly, and jog after him, calling his name. I reach the forest, and suddenly I'm accosted by a very large, very scary wolf. It nuzzles my neck and whines softly, and I stand stock still until it pulls back and holds up one paw in a 'just one second' gesture. I guess this is Embry's wolf form then.

He walks from behind the trees, and smiles at me shyly. He has his hands shoved into his front pockets, which isn't all that bad to be honest.

"So well, that's why I don't wear a top." He says softly. I have to smile slightly at the look on his face, and before I know it, his lips are on mine. I just have the time to think _What just happened here?_ before all thoughts are erased from my mind.

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? I'm working towards 50 reviews, and i'm just twenty one reviews away *coughhintcough*. This chapter is dedicated to -**

**_AutumnSpring and queenlivi14  
_**


	11. Slaps and many different Points Of View

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

Okay. I lied when I said that all thoughts were erased. One kept circulating..._ I should pull away now. _**That's** the only thought that's in my brain when he's kissing me. I can't help it... as much as I want to pull away and shout at him about how he shouldn't go making out with girls before they agree to it, it's dare I say it? _Nice._ Yeah, I can't believe it either. In the space of one day, I've gone from meeting the guy to hating his guts, and now he's kissing me for all he's worth. If you'd have asked me if this is how I'd end my first day in my new school, I'd have probably called the mad house, but it is...

I hear a small gasp, and snap out of my bubble. I notice many things at once. I notice that whilst Embry was kissing me, my arms had worked their way to his chest, and appear to be pushing him away... really they're feeling the muscles of his chest. Seriously, this guy has too many! I lost count after four... anyway, then there was the fact that It had begun to rain, and lastly, the looks on the faces of Sarah, and one of the Quilette wolves whom I remembered was called Paul. Looking towards the house, I see most of the people in there are staring as well, so decide to save myself embarrassing conversations with mom, and just slap him... before I run into the forest.

**Sarah's POV**

"Hi." I was talking to Bella about Wuthering Heights, when we were interrupted mid-flow. I turned to face the person, smiling.

"Hey. Did you want to join in the conversation? We're talking about books." I said, still smiling. It was an effort not to choke on my own words when I saw the guy behind me. Tall. Dark. Handsome _Gods was he handsome. _Stranger. Can you say crystal ball reading gone right? I sure can! I forced my eyes to stay level with is, even when they were itching to look lower, to his perfectly muscled and toned chest and abs. Come on! I have peripheral vision, what am I meant to do with it? So any way... The hot guy in front of me grinned slightly sheepishly at me, and shook his head.

"I-Um, well... you see... HaveyoueverheardofalittlethingIliketocallimprintation?" he asked in a rush. Now I can understand things at great speeds, but this was just too fast for even a vampire to understand, judging by the look on Bella's face when I glanced back at her.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I'm not sure I-" I got cut off by him talking over me. Usually, this would be rude, but right then it was just kinda sweet.

"Have you ever heard of a little thing I like to call imprintation?" he asked at normal human speed. My face dropped with shock, and my jaw hung open for a moment before I could answer.

"Yeah. Wait... so _you_ imprinted on _me_?" I gasped, shocked. Paul nodded, and held out his hand.

"I'm Paul."

"Sarah." I said quickly, before he took my hand in his, his grin grew, turning slightly cheeky..

"Come on." he said, gesturing with his head to the nearest door. I followed willingly. Did I mention he had no top on? Obviously not enough... so he led me outside, our hands intertwined. The conversation turned to our favourite things. His included food, food, drink, food, TV, food, and now me.

"I feel so privelidged." I told him after a moment. Paul grinned and pulled me against his rock hard chest.

"You should do." He said. "You're my favorite person/thing. It's hard to get such a high placement." I whacked his arm playfully, and he laughed. I grinned at him, then backed away before running. Paul caught up with me quickly, and his arms en-circled my waist pulling me backwards before spinning me around. I giggled and hugged his arms, looking diagonally up at him.

Then I heard a small male groan and looked to the south. Embry was kissing Scarlett, and from the way her hands were pushing him away, she didn't seem to want to kiss him back. I gasped as she finally managed to push him away, and she looked to me for a moment with fear in her eyes. No doubt it was from what had just happened. Then she slapped him hard across the face before running into the forest. Paul's arms tightened around me as Embry backed into the behind him and slid down it, with his head in his hands.

**Louisa POV**

I was standing with Seth, our head together talking about anything and everthing there was to talk about. When we ran out of conversation material, mostly due to the fact that we were talking at super human speed, he leant in and kissed me. I grinned a he pulled back... he tasted good, like pancakes, and chocolate, and something purely Seth. I looked over to where Scarlett had begun to talk to Edward, and he asked her a question I was sure she wouldn't be able to answer comprehensively.

"She can know someone's entire past by any form of contact. Some people are harder to read than others though." Scarlett smiled as I talk to Edward, whose expression was truly priceless. "She can tell you anything about any one of the people in this room." she blushes slightly, and I noticed as she shared a glance with Edward, who Edward nodded in understanding.

"I can't tell Bella's, or..." Scarett began, embarrassed, but trailed off, her blush growing when more people turned to stare at her direction. I was shocked and confused. Scarlett had always been able to tell everyone's past... Then Edward explained that no-one could get past Bella's mental block, and I relaxed in understanding. I blanked out the rest of the discussion, returning my gaze to Seth, who led me to the couch where we promptly began making out, keeping it G rated due to the fact that there were little kids here... namely Renesmee, Colin and Brady.

After a few minutes, I looked up to see Scarlett and Embry were gone. We stood up and walked to the window to enjoy the view. Looking out, I was shocked when I saw Scarlett slap Embry hard acrss the face and take off into the forest. I turned to Seth with a 'well...' look on my face, meaning to tell him I had to go, but he raised one eyebrow, before grinning at me and leaning down.

I guess I'll find out what happened in a moment...

**Edward's POV**

Slap! That's the sound of my hand slapping my forehead, _not_ Scarlett's hand against Embry's cheek... they do sound similar though...

**I leave you with this - 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me' how abouts you hit that periwinkle button down there and give me some feed back? I'm working towards 50 reviews, and i'm just 14 reviews away *coughhintcough*. This chapter is dedicated to -**

**_AutumnSpring, queenlivi14, and _**_GundamGirlie456_


	12. Words tell all

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write.**

I end up lying on my bed ten minutes after I left. Staring at the ceiling, I take in a deep breath before closing my eyes. Wow, this day has gone past _real_ fast! I try to remember everything which happened, trying to patch together the events which ran up to me making out with Embry.

I'm not sure if I like him or not. He's hot and all, but I'm not the girl who goes out with the hot jock type boy, I'm the quiet weird girl who sits at the back of the classroom and occasionally switches off her music long enough to answer the questions no one else can. I decide not to think about that, but to focus on sleep, when I realise _just_ how tired this day has made me.

* * *

Waking up the next day is an interesting experience. Firstly, there's the sunlight pouring though my window, and the alarm clock blasting Guns N' Roses in my ear, but then there's the ice cold water being poured over my unsuspecting limbs and torso. I jump up screaming to see my mom's laughing face, and jump on her, beating her over the head with my pillow.

Mom returns the attck by forcing me to my back and tickling me to death. I slap my hand to the bed to show my submission, and she falls backwards to regain her breath. We're lying head to feet, and after a few minutes, I roll away, wincing. "Dear God mother! Have you never heard of foot deoderant!?" I mock insult her. She shoves me and rolls over, hugging my pillow to her chest and watching me as I pick out a top saying 'Save the Planet!' on the front, and 'It's our only source of chocolate' on the back.

I cross to my bathroom, and take a quick shower, towel drying my hair. I walk out into my room, and my mom's still there, looking at her nails with mock sincerity. She looks away as I pull on my clothes, but looks back as soon as I'm finished.

"Ugh! I know that look mom, and we are _not _going to have a conversation about Seth! He's in my History class! It's just a little wierd you know!"

"Who said anything about Seth?" She asks, scrambling off my bed to stand behind where I was sitting in front of my vanity mirror. Mom picked up my hair and swept it up into a couple of different designs, before settling on one and taking her time on the complicated twists which fall into my face. I groan and she hugs me from behind. "We've got to talk some time." She tells me kissing my head.

"Fine..." I give in all too easily, I know, but I crack easily when talking to my best friend. We can't keep secrets from each other. I tried once, and she looked into my mind to find the answer. Man, was that uncomfortable.

"So. How come you let him kiss you? We _both_ know that you could have easily pushed him away a long time before you did."

"I _was_ trying _mother_! He was just holding me too tightly!" I lie quickly and easily and she tuts at me impatiently, pulling back and tilting my face backwards so that she can look down into my eyes.

"You were not trying to push him away, and we both know it young lady." I roll my eyes and she looks at me mock sternly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were feeling him up." My blush gives me away, and she gasps and pretends to faint. "How could I have raised such a child as this?" she asks no-one in particular.

"Very easily in fact." I retort and join her on the floor, leaning against my bed. "So what if I was? It's not that bad! I mean, you practically jumped Seth, and you two hadn't even met yet!"

"I know. What is it with these Quilette men? I ask you. Too hot for their own good I say!" I high five my mom, and she heaves herself off the floor. "Time for school!" she says happily. I groan, and she raises an eyebrow at me. "You only took half your first day, then you don't turn up on your second? Come on honey, people will talk. You don't want to mess up your education!"

"But I have food poisioning from that drive through we ate in on the way here mom!" I retort and she rolls her eyes laughing.

"Well, I guess you're house bound then." she says, walking away to get dressed. After about twenty minutes, she calls goodbye and leaves. I close my eyes and hug my teddy bear. Come on! I was only two eleven years ago. I smile softly to myself and decide to get up just as I hear a small noise at my window.

I look over, and Embry's standing there. It doesn't look like he got any sleep last night, and I bet I can guess why. Now I feel kind of bad...

"Hi." he says simply, as if it's the most natural thing in the world to be standing in my room, just having climbed through the second story window, with no top on, and his hands in his jeans pockets. I have to stop myself from looking down from his face, and reply in a detatched tone.

"What are you doing here Embry?"

"I came to see you. To ask what happened yesterday." he replies anxiously. I feign innocence.

"A lot of stuff happened yesterday Embry. You're going to have to be more specific in your enquiries." I state, standing up and walking to my book case to retrieve a book. I settle on 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. Turning around I find Embry a little too close for comfort. "This is a good book. Probably more your reading age, but..." Okay. That was a little harsh, but I wasn't exactly going to tell the guy who thought I hated him that I liked him, was I? The answer to that question is no by the way...

"I mean when we kissed." he says simply, disregarding my shot at his lack of intelligence. I raise an eyebrow, and open my mouth to say that it was _he_ who kissed _me_, not _us _who kissed, but he beats me to it. "And don't say that I kissed you. We both know for a fact that you were kissing me back. Doing a little more if I remember correctly."

"Well then you obviously don't!" I say indignantly. "I would never kiss you! And the thought that I may have been feeling you up is ridiculous. To my surprise he laughs.

"Who said anything about 'feeling' me up?" he asks, moving slightly closer. I gulp and my eyes grow wide. He smiles sweetly and kisses me on the cheek, before pulling back. "Love you." he says grinning before he runs and jumps out of my window, phasing mid flight. I run over to see a dark wolf take off into the woods, and strips of his jeans scattered over my room and the ground beneath it.

_Maybe he's a little cool after all._ I think, sighing to myself. I look down to open my book, but find it gone. Looking around, there's no sign of it.

* * *

Later that day when I'm out buying bread, I see Embry. He grins and waves the book at me.

**I'm afraid I may not get a chance to update as much as I might like in the next two months due to an up and coming RS GCSE.**


	13. School Again, Wolves, Lunch and Lola

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write. I love you guys! I've got 40 reviews so far and that's amazing! Thank you so much!**

The next day, I decided to get up and go to school. I was bored and maybe sitting in the back of a classroom, taking random notes and doodling would be more interesting. I yawn and cross to my closet, and pull out a ripped black and red corset with a matching red tank top underneath, putting it on with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of blood red converse. A little emoy in the eyes of small town Americans I guess, but I like it. I finish the outfit by adding a black Alice band and leaving my hair down.

Running downstairs, I skip half and just jump down landing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey honey. You going to school?" Mom asked, passing me a stack of panckes. I take them eagerly, and stuff my face with about five of them before replying.

"Yeah, figured I'd give it a try."

"And Embry?" Seth asks, walking into the room from upstairs. Okay, that's really going to freak me out. Did he and my mom...? I look over to her and she nods, I groan and make gagging noises, seriously feeling like I'm about to hurl.

"Sorry." Mom says once I've calmed down a little.

"Eww, you did it with Seth? He's in my _class_! I don't want to hear about it..." I say cringing, I look apolojetically over to him. I have nothing against him or my mom, just don't want to hear about it. I tell them this, and he grins.

"Good, don't know what I'd have done if you'd minded." Seth said sighing. I grinned.

"You would've been here anyway, and you know it!" I said, shoving him playfully. Mom gazed on happily. I didn't need to have a telepathic link with her to know that she was happy to know that the two people she loved most liked each other too.

"So..." Mom said, changing the subject after a few seconds. "_Are _you going to give this Embry thing a try?" I shrugged and Seth looked up from his pancakes quickly with a questioning look on his face.

"I have to talk to him anyway, so I guess I could ask him a bit about himself too."I said in answer to Seth's look.

"Why?" Mom asks, she doesn't know about him coming over yesterday, I cleaned up and fumigated the place before she got in.

"I saw him yesterday, and I had a book on me, he borrowed it." I say simply, not adding any details. Mom leans over and kisses Seth. I cringe away.

_I don't have to start calling him 'Dad' do I?_ I think absentmindedly. Then suddenly it hits me... what if I'm expected to call Seth Dad? "OH GODS!" I shout suddenly in response to this thought, causing both my mom, and Seth to jump about ten feet in the air.

"What?" Seth asks shocked.

"Nothing." I say, shaking the scary thought away.

* * *

Seth takes me to school, and we go our separate ways. We have different classes until after lunch, and I end up being slightly more bored in school than I was at home, if that was at all possible.

At lunch, Seth waves me over to where he's eating with the other Quilette wolf-men. Grinning, I join them, much to the distaste of a couple of girls who'd been sitting behind me in English debating whether they should tell me that I looked like a vampire or something. In the end I'd turned my head and smiled evily at them and they hadn't spoken near me since.

"Hey Scarlett." This comes from one of the guys I haven't met yet, and he reaches a hand across the table to shake mine, introducing himself as "Jared." As soon as we touch, I know he's imprinted on a girl called Kim, who's sitting next to him. I am introduced to the others, which mostly comply of imprints because I've already met most of the wolves.

Looking around for a place to sit, I see there's only one spare seat between Seth and Embry. Sitting down, I'm immediately bombarded with questions about myself from all sides, and within minutes I practically told my life story. Another girl I remember from my English walks over and smiles at me. She has brown eyes and dark blond hair.

"Hey, I'm Lola. I moved here about two weeks ago, but today's my first day at the school."

"Scarlett." I reply, shaking her hand. New Yorkian? Cool. "I moved here about three or four days ago..." Lola grins and I shove Seth into Brady so that she can sit down. Lola laughs, but takes the seat.

"Thank goodness!" she says as soon as she has sat down, and continues - "I was afraid I'd have to sit next to the 'So you come from New York? Do you know Serena Van Woodsen from Gossip Girl?' group over there." This time we both burst out into uncontrollable giggles at her great imitation of who I can only assume is their leader, _Amanda._

_

* * *

_Over the next few days, Lola and I became best friends, and the weirdness of joining a new school lessened with knowing someone who was in the same position, both at school, but also as a new imprint. Brady and Embry seem to be wherever we are, but that doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would, because most of the wolves were around too. This wasn't a large town, and it was easy to bump into people.

**Yeah... this chapter went differently to what I had planned, but the next one will be better, and back to form. **

**Lola is based on iReadTwilight07, writer of a really good story... look out for Charlotte (me!) I really suggest you read it, but yeah, this chapter is dedicated to her. **


	14. Surprise Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overwhelming urge to write. I love you guys! I've got 40 reviews so far and that's amazing! Thank you so much!**

We're sitting in my room, discussing clothes. That's Alice, Lola and I that I'm talking about. Finally after about ten days, we've gotten rid of the guys long enough to have a girly conversation... the only person from my new group who isn't here is Sarah, but she's off on the beach with Paul having some proper 'alone time'.

Well... when I say gotten rid of, I mean they're downstairs playing video games with Seth and my mom.

Lola and I wouldn't mind being down there with them really, me for the guitar hero, and her for that, _and _Brady. Then again, we like Alice's company more. Alice's like the personal stylist neither of us knew we wanted or needed before she'd arrived in our lives, and it's great having her here.

We're in the middle of one of her adorable rants on the evils of orange in the modern world, when suddenly Brady bursts into the room, followed by Seth and Jasper. They're laughing hysterically, and between uncontrollable fits of man-giggles, they explain that Brady got thrashed on Guitar Hero 3 by my mom. She's cool like that.

Whilst mom's shooing them all from my room, I cross to my ipod speakers and blast out Shake It by Metro Station. Soon after, we're all dancing to it like idiots, even Alice lets go and starts to shake 'it' against my wall. We all stop to look at her go, and Lola says what we're all thinking...

"Wow... look at her go! I can see what Jasper sees in her!" We all laugh and Lola does a lap of the room for high fives and I give her a high ten, as Eye of the Tiger comes on.

I change it to Round Round by Flo Rida once she's finished, and we bounce our heads to it, smiling before sitting back on my bed.

"Is anyone else bored without the guys?" This comes from a surprising source.

Yea folks, you heard me... I, Scarlett Juliet-Whitlock have just proclaimed that I miss the guys, which includes Embry Call... As soon as I say this, everything stops. Mom's chip drops to the floor, Alice freezes mid sentence and Lola, well Lola didn't hear it first time, so Mom whispers it to her. It's as if I've mentioned 'New Kids on the Block' or something.

"Did.. did you just say you missed Embry?" Alice asks once she's recovered.

"No Alice! I said I missed 'the guys' _plural_..." I try to cover my mistake quickly, but no-one buys it. Even the guys downstairs venture forth to see if they heard me correctly. I sigh in defeat and nod, looking down.

After a few moments I lose the immediate sickly sweet sting of Alice and Jasper's scents, my mom's and so on... The only one I can smell was the caramel scent of Embry.

I look up at him as he sits down next to me, his 6 ft 8 frame slightly dwarfing mine sitting down.

"So..." he says, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Yeah..." I begin at the same time, and we grin and look into each other's eyes. I'm going to look away in a moment.... After staring at him for about ten seconds, his head begins to slowly move towards mine, his eyes darting between my lips, and my eyes. I can't help noticing his are caramel, like his breath as it wafts over my face. Our lips are about to brush, when...

"Scarlett! Phone!" I pull away, taking in a deep breath and looking anywhere but him, and pick up my extension line from beside the bed.

"Scarlett, make it quick, I've got a ot male in my room, and you're ruining my make out time." I say gruffly into the speaker, and fall off the edge of my bed when I hear the voice on the other end.

"Guess I better hang up and try again then, seems I've got the wrong number doesn't it?"

"Jase!? Oh My GOODDD!!!" I squeal from a seated position. I haven't heard from my best friend in so long... I can't believe I forgot to call him!"I'm so sorry I didn't call you before, just things happened and-"

"Honey, you don't have to explain... If I had a hot piece of man candy in _my_ room, I wouldn't be bothering to talk, I would have my ipod speakers on blast, my door firmly locked, and we'd be topless by now." I blush furiously at Jase's outburst, and look over at Embry, who looks into my eyes, before ducking his head to kiss me on the cheek, then pulling out a book and lying back on my bed, reading it. I almost laugh out loud when I see that it's the seventh Harry Potter book.

Within minutes I've finished the conversation, with Jase proclaiming that he's coming down in two weeks to see me, and he's bringing his long suffering older brother Kellan. I don't think it's me he wants to see really. He banishes me to Embry's presence and I gladly accept it, hanging up the phone and allowing myself to be pulled alongside Embry.

"Where were we?" He asks as his mouth descends and we kiss deeply, his tongue asking for entry. I allow it, and he explores my mouth gently and carefully, as if I'm about to break at any second if he injects any more passion into the kiss.

Just when things are beginning to get interesting, i.e. he's beginning to pull off his top, we are interrupted _again_.

"WHAT!?" I shout, and look towards the door, sitting upright when I see my mom in tears at the doorway. I run to her, and get to her just as Sarah and Seth dart up the stairs towards us. Seth picks her up and carries her to my bed."Mom, what happened?"

"Louisa?" Seth whines, in obvious distress due to the fact that mom's curling herself against me, pulling me into her arms and kissing my head.

"You love me right Scar?" I nod in bewilderment, and she continues. "You promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise. I might move out in a while, but I'll never leave you." I agree, and she sighs in relief."Mom, what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?"

"Scarlett." she says through sobs. "Scarlett, your dad's coming."

I freeze.

**Yeah... this chapter, along with the rest were not planned, so my twin was just like - "OMG, what's happening?" half the way through it.. **

**Lola is based on iReadTwilight07, writer of a really good story... look out for Charlotte (me!) I really suggest you read it, but yeah, this chapter is dedicated to her, as was the last one...**

**I suggest you read her story - Remembering Kestrel...**

**P.s. Kellan is based on Kellan Lutz (Of course) but Emmett looks different so that i can incorporate him into the story... shuld he be Leah's imprint? Reviews are appreciated  
**


	15. I Thought it was Immaculate Conception!

**Okay, you might be wondering why this chapter is chapter 15 when there's already been one. That is because after a couple of months of thinking about it, I decided that the story had hit a dead-end and I wanted to change it after all.**

**Disclaimer: Is Stephanie Meyer an English Secondary School Student? I didn't think so.**

"I have a dad!? I thought I was a immaculate conception!?" I reply quickly, pretending to laugh. The look on my mom's face begs to differ.

"This is no time for joking Scarlett!" She wails, falling theatrically onto my bed in the middle of me and Embry, who jumped away the moment my mom entered not wanting to be caught with me in a compromising situation just days after he met me. "He's a Child of the Moon! You don't know how charismatic those people are!" she says, looking up at me.

"Umm... yes, I did get it from somewhere!" I joke, shoving her off the bed so that I can sit on Embry. Luckily, Seth, who'd entered the room while I wasn't looking, picked her up and sat her down on the be, brushing away her tears with a pained expression.

"Modest too." Mom retorts, pushing away Seth's hand without a second glance at his face.

**Okay, i know this chapter was really short, but it's actually an A/N - I now have a challenge with that she will update Remebering Kestrel (possibly my favourite story on this :) ) once a week if I update this once a week so from this week onwards I am updating regularly. If i don't, please don't hesitate to tell me to get my ass in gear and I will :)**

**C  
**


	16. The For Your Own Good Thing

**Disclaimer: Is Stephanie Meyer an English Secondary School Student? I didn't think so.**

"Well, you know me, modesty is my middle name, along with beautiful, amazing... you get the drift..." Mom smiles at me as Sarah hugs her.

"Lou - What do you always tell me? Always look to the future, never dwell in the past, it's sad and lonely and the future is full of happiness and hope." Wow. I stare at Sarah blankly for a minute before my eyes flicker to my mom.

"Wow, you said that?"

"Well, I don't remember it, but if Sarah says I did, then I did." Mom replies.

"Well well well, look who suddenly got all insightful!" I dodge just in time to avoid Mom's hand and hear Sarah's laughter as she skips from the room, probably in search of 'her man'.

"Hey, why're you leaving? I could be going through some trauma here and you don't even care!" I call sing-song like down the stairs.

"You seem pretty okay!" was her short, care-free response.

I run to the window, and with a well aimed throw, Sarah is momentarily shocked as my copy of Revenge for Dummies whirls into her back.

"I knew that book would come in handy one day!" I exclaim, smiling brightly at the room in general. "So..." I sigh after a moment of triumphant glory. "What's so wrong with meeting my charasmatic, yet elusive father?" I never really knew much of him, but he never seemed that bad when Mom talked about him.

Perhaps she was doing that 'For her own Good' thing that people's parents seem to like.

"I just never thought I'd have to see him again. You're right in thinking that I'm doing that For your own good thing, but I didn't tell you the whole truth about him, or your grand-parents for just that reason Scarlett."

"About him _and_ the grand-parents?" I ask slowly. I've never met them either, but the stories Mom told me... They couldn't have been anything other than kind. I look to the door and see that Alice and Jasper have decided to rejoin the party.

At possibly the most important revalation moment of my life.

"Maybe it's time to tell us all your story Louisa, before things get any more complicated and Scarlett here dies of utter confusion."

"Okay Jasper, but I warn you, it's a long story to tell."

**Okay, i realised that last chapter showed real discontinuity on my part, but.. oh well (:)K - Sorry this chapter was a short one, but the next one will be long, and full of Louisa's story :)  
**

**C  
**


End file.
